Alone Together
by Bestbuds55
Summary: As the world ends and the dead rises, Glenn finds himself at the mercy of a strong headed redneck. Who doesn't appear to be as bad as he wants Glenn to believe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: And we're at the start of another story yet again. It's always the time to where my thoughts are in a million different directions at once and ideas aren't really coming together yet. Still, I think this one's going to be good. Unlike my last walking dead story, I decided this one would be Glen x Daryl at the very beginning of the outbreak, though it doesn't really follow the story line because it happens before the show starts. Just consider it an AU. I like to think that the group had already been out there for over a month before Rick found his way to him, maybe even longer than that. Don't worry, this won't upset Breaking Free's upload schedule, so I hope you enjoy! PS… Daryl isn't in until chapter 2. **

**Disclaimer: Why can't I own the Walking dead? I love them all so much…**

In the beginning Glenn had been absolutely terrified of everything, people had started eating each other and families were forced to turn on each other. It had made Glenn glad that he hadn't spoken to his parents in years, made it easier when he didn't have to think about them. It was hard to imagine someone dead when you barely remembered what they looked like. So perhaps it was for the best and even though they had never got to say good bye, it was way less sad this way.

A few hours after all hell had broke lose into Atlanta, and he had packed up everything he need in his back pack, shimmied down the fire escape when he realized how many of those things where of the stairs and started run down the streets for his life. The same streets to which he had delivered pizzas down just a few days before. It was hard to believe that that life was over now, that a lot of lives were over because of it. Just days before he had been looking at becoming a Bar Tender, and how much a course to do so would cost.

That seemed stupid now, everything seemed stupid now. He had been so worried about money just yesterday and now money didn't matter in the very least. He was still worrying about having food to eat though, guess that was a fact of life that would always remain. Even as the world died, food was still most important. He didn't have much with him, hadn't had much in the room he had been renting out this month. At least his bag wasn't to heavy though, made it easier to keep running.

So here he was tracking his 22 year old ass through the woods that he had managed to reach after several hours of running. He had lived in the city for years and had never even been to the forest part, but he figured much safer than being with the rest of the population who actually listened to the television and radio messages before they stopped. That had been three hours ago, when everything suddenly went dead. Like dead dead, not like those walking dead. Or maybe the pocket radio he had was broken, he wasn't really sure. Probably better to not listen to people broadcasting being eaten alive because they were too loud, or to slow.

He was still running even though he was now far away from any of those things or even over people. It was already getting dark and though he had a tent with him, he didn't want to put it up, there was no way being this close to the city was safe. Not at all, he wasn't even going to let himself believe that those things couldn't find him out there. Not that he couldn't run if they found him, it's just he wanted to save his tent for when he felt a safe distance away from civilization. Or for when he need shelter from rain or other bad weather.

So he continued to run, until he found he couldn't anymore. Until he had no choice but to stop, drop to his knees because his legs felt like jelly. He had run himself to exhaustion and Glenn scowled himself before curling up at the bottom of a tree. He was hungry already, but he was more then used to going to sleep ignoring how much his stomach hurt. More then used to not having a bed to sleep in as well, though that just made him agree that living in the woods could happen. He could survive like this.

That had been stupid of him to do; if he needed to be running right now, he would probably die because he wouldn't have the strength. It was stupid; tomorrow (if he made it to tomorrow) he would try to be smarter with his life tomorrow. He knew this wasn't like one of the many games he had played in his life, those you died and you came back. He snorted quietly to himself; well you did get to come back if you died just not with another life. You came back as one of those things.

He didn't really have a plan yet, just to get somewhere safe. He wasn't really sure what he wanted out of this life, he'd never really been a people person before, but he figured that he was going to become lonely and need company eventually. Though he wasn't really strong so he couldn't protect another, just run. Glenn's eye lids slipped shut as he pictured running into a strong handed companion. One who was strong, knew what they were doing out here, someone who didn't speak a lot because he didn't really think much of long conversations, most importantly someone who he could love. Even someone he could learn to love; no one wanted to be alone at the end of the world.

Glenn then nodded off to sleep, curled into a ball, with his head rested against the trunk of a large tree. He had no idea that just feet from him, a trap was placed on the ground with a dead rabbit in it. And that in early morning, a body would be there to check that trap for the game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm doing a fundraiser for local families in my area. Making sure that they have things to eat of Christmas and that the children get presents. It makes me happy to do something like this, and it's easy to do when you join a group of 30 people to do it together with! We're hoping to make the Christmas for 8 or more families, one to remember. On another note, class is being nice and giving me time to write. Updates for this will be up on Wednesday's I think. Review for me?**

**Disclaimer: Walking dead, I want you. I'll love you if you follow me home, I promise!**

Glenn awoke to the sound of something moving next to him. In fact there was an unfamiliar wait sitting on top of him. His eye's shot open when he remembered everything that had happened yesterday. Murder, death, people dying, screaming, eating people, blood everywhere, scary shit, scared for his life. Glenn let out a loud gasp which startled the man on top of him. It only proceeded to freak Glenn out more to realize that his hands were being held down. He tried to free his hands by squirming, but he was nowhere near strong enough to get away from the man; he was completely trapped and at the mercies of this plaid wearing redneck with ripped sleeves.

Glenn gasped again and tear started to pour down his cheeks; he had been prepared to run from everything and here was this guy he didn't no holding him down. Holding him away from his ability to run, and what's worse is that the man was on top of him. He wasn't exactly experienced in relationship or anything or smart, but he knew from movies that when people got to the end they got desperate and did things they never would have before. Or maybe this man had before and he was just one victim of many, caught only because o f how scary and dangerous the world could be.

Then the man spoke, "Jesus Christ kid, you're fucking crying about bring held down? Stop freaking the fuck out and calm down ya pussy." The man growled, but it only scared Glenn farther than before. Though he stopped crying his heart continued to absolutely pound. Glenn tilled his head away and bit down on his lip, "Do what you want, but I'm saving my first kiss, so if you could not take it from me I'd be grateful to you." Glenn said with a grimace, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He wasn't going to watch this man take everything from him.

The man's eyebrows shot upwards and his grip was gone within seconds, alone with the weight on top of him. The man practically rolled off of him in his attempt to get away, now sitting on the ground a foot away staring widely at Glenn, whose eyes opened as soon as the weight left him. Glenn could only stare back and now that he was no longer being held down, started to shake violently and even going as curling back up into a ball around himself. A hand rested itself on his shoulder and Glenn knew it was that man again.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, you were having a nightmare and I was trying to wake you up. Making too much god damn noise, gonna get yourself hurt. Name's Daryl." The man said with a grunt, squeezing his hand on Glenn shoulder as though he was trying to get him to stop shaking. He seemed to generally care even with his gruff and heavily accented voice it was easy to see. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy, but Glenn was too far into his attack to simply calm himself down now. He was going to be lucking if he didn't hyperventilate himself into passing out.

Glenn didn't even remember having a nightmare, but he wouldn't doubt that it had happened. Yesterday afternoon he had watched the couple who owned the apartment across from where he was staying rip their 4 year old into tiny pieces while she screamed and coughed up blood. Glenn let out another gasping breath before speaking, "I thought you were go to…" He trailed off not even wanting to finish that sentence. He shook more but sat up and brought his arms up to wrap them around himself.

He had been about to accept that this man could just take everything he had to offer because he was bigger and stronger then Glenn. Glenn's tears started back up again and they wouldn't stop. _Daryl_ inched back over to him, wedging himself in the space between the tree and Glenn so he could wrap both his arms around him and let the younger man cry. He was being really good about it too, whispering sweet little calming things into his ear and even rocking him back and forth. "Shhh, it'll be fine. Not gonna hurt ya, it'll be fine." A strong and warm hand was rubbing his back and Glenn felt somewhat better with that nice feeling there.

Glenn wasn't sure how long they stayed like that but eventually Glenn stopped crying and the only noise that could be heard between was Glenn's stomach growling every few moments. Daryl just laughed as Glenn blushed slightly.

Daryl pulled them both up and started picking up both his crossbow and sash of kills that appeared to be dead squirrels and bunnies. Daryl looked over to him and held out his hand, "Come on boy, I gotta cabin not far away from 'ere. I'll get these skinned and then we can get something ta eat. Just stay close ta me, in case we run inta one of those things."

Glenn hesitated for a few seconds and bit down on his lip, not sure if going with Daryl was a good idea even though he obviously hadn't attacked him. Though when Daryl's hand didn't drop away and he didn't move, only glaring fiercely at Glenn when he didn't move for a few moments.

Daryl's glare got him moving and even had him grabbing Daryl's hand. Which was just weird, holding hands and walking through the woods with a redneck whom when he woke up this morning he thought he was going to rape him and then ended up helping him through his panic attack. This end of the world thing is the most confusing thing that had ever happened to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Woot, this is the third chapter already! Anyone listening to Christmas music already? Too bad class is so boring today, otherwise I probably be having a good day. The teacher decided to keep lecturing for 3.5 hours and it's only supposed to be a 2 hour class. Though I was going to lose all will to live. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and if you review, you're my favorite person in the world!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… sad face?**

Nothing was said as Daryl led him through the woods, though it was quite the walk to his house. It must've taken several hours, but Glenn had no way of confirming that because he hadn't ever owned a watch and therefore couldn't pack one. Daryl also didn't let go of his hand the hole time and every few minutes would look back as though he was checking if Glenn was still there. Like Glenn would cut off his hand to get away from him or something. Or chew it off, it's not as though Glenn had some kind of weapon with him; that hadn't been in his running plan.

God, this guy definitely had issues, Glenn would peg those issues from being from a crappy childhood. Most issues were after, that's where his issues came from after all. Perhaps Daryl was the same and they could use that to be relatable to one another. Or not, because relating to each other's horrible childhood in the middle of an apocalypse is probably stupid to do, right along with getting close to another person just so you can watch them die a horrible death.

Daryl looked strong though and looked like he could put up one hell of a fight against those things. By the belt of kills he had wrapped around him, he obviously new just how to survive. Perhaps sticking around him would be a good thing.

Eventually, they came to an old cottage that had an old generator sitting on the steps of the porch. There was a truck outside, (Glenn could safely assume that it was Daryl's) and there was a Barbeque sitting down on the ground near the porch. Over all it looked like a comfy little home out here in the woods.

Daryl unlocked the door with a key from a key ring, which made Glenn realize that this was his house even before things went to shit. What kind of man lived this far out into the woods? He didn't really have much time to think about it though, because then Daryl was pulling him through the door and locking it back up behind them. Only then did he finally let go of Glenn's hand and speak again. "You hungry boy, I got a good catch here and we should be able to eat good off it for the next few days."

Glenn really wished that Daryl was looking at him at that moment, instead of already being on the move through the house. Just through words he couldn't tell if Daryl meant that he wasn't actually able to leave the house and was some sort of prisoner here or if he just meant he should eat a meal with him. Probably the second from everything that has happened so far, but that didn't stop Glenn from freezing up and taking in all the ways he could escape from the house if need be. You couldn't be too careful these days.

Though this small cottage didn't really have much room at all in it, it was all one room that had a double mattress pushed up against the wall with many blankets for a bed. There was one door which Glenn thought to be the bathroom and there was a table in the room as well. Not much here, guess Daryl was one of those guys who didn't require much out of life. That was probably the best for now days, a lot of things weren't going to exist anymore and living would be hard, simpler the better.

Daryl looked back over at Glenn, who hadn't moved from in front of the door and glared at him slightly, obviously not used to any type of company. "Ya got a name boy?" Glenn blinked at him, and back into a wall when Daryl walked back to him. "I-I'm Glenn." Glenn managed to croak out as Daryl arm's came up to reach either side of him. Suddenly coming home with Daryl didn't seem like it had been a good idea any more.

Though Daryl just snorted and backed back off, mumbling as he went, "Woulda thought ya woulda had some fancy Chink name."

Glenn scoffed and slumped back against the wall. "I'm Korean." He answered without any weight behind it. It didn't really matter anymore anyway; race was a thing that was behind them at this point in time. Though he quickly decided that if Daryl was going to call him something like Chink, he was going to call him hillbilly or redneck. Though for some reason he thought that Daryl probably wasn't going to be very offended. Maybe he shouldn't be very offended by it, Daryl probably had racial slurs drilled into his head from birth after all; most people who were from cities seemed to around here.

They ate a meal of rabbit and squirrel mixed together, cooked on the small BBQ Daryl had. It wasn't that good, or anything like food he was used to, but filled his stomach so Glenn wasn't going to complain. And there was enough left over for both of them to eat tomorrow to. Glenn watched as Daryl stood up, looked around the outside of his house, walk a small perimeter twice and then march back over to where Glenn had been sitting. "It's much more dangerous after dark; we should get inside and bolt up." Without even waiting for an answer, he grabbed Glenn's hand and then proceeded to physically drag Glenn behind him, all the way to the house and shut the door tight behind them.

It was nearly pitch black in the house already and all Glenn got out of Daryl was a push towards where he knew the bed was and a, "You can lie down, I need a few moments before I can join ya." With that Daryl closed himself into the small bathroom and Glenn could here water running. How nice of him to clean up before he forced them to share a bed.

Glenn grimaced as he made himself comfortable on the bed; mountain man better not have fleas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I'm starting too really like this story and how it's turning out! I'm thinking next chapter will be the last chapter, so hold a tight for that. Well maybe anyway. It makes me sort of sad that this isn't more popular couple, but that's just how things are sometimes. I would love to hear your thoughts, so review away for me my lovelies! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, at all, zilch, nada, nothing at all.**

Glenn woke up with a body spooning him from behind and large arms wrapped around his waist. Something hard was pressed up against his backside and he just knew that it had to be Daryl's morning wood. Great, just what he wanted to wake up to. A redneck that like to snuggle, and was way too strong for his own good. Glenn didn't even think he could move away, he was trapped.

Glenn squirmed a tiny bit to test his theory, and only succeeded to rub himself across Daryl's package. Great never going to do that again, Glenn decided as he blushed slightly. He was about to smack Daryl over the head so he would let go, but then heard a large thump coming from outside. He could only imagine how many of those things had wandered out here during the night; Glenn couldn't imagine that they slept. In fact, they probably walked or limped all night it wouldn't surprise him if there was a whole lot of them out there.

Great now he was afraid to wake up Daryl, in case it made all of noise. Those things weren't trying to get yet but they sure as hell would if they started making a lot of noise. At least Daryl was quite in his sleep, they'd probably already be dead if either of them snored. So bonus point for them then, now if only he couldn't get away from Daryl's forever grip. He squirmed again, but this time Daryl let out a breathy groan as he did so. Glenn froze at that, more tomato then human at that moment. That hadn't been what he wanted to happen at all, and to his horror, when Glenn stopped moving his hips; Daryl started moving his.

Daryl grinded his hips into Glenn's ass with enough force that it caused him to move forward at the same time. What was worse was that he could both hear and feel Daryl's raspy groans and breath going into his ear, which was making him shiver. Glenn wanted to scream for him to stop, but he was so scared about those things being outside that he found himself unable to make a single sound. He couldn't help but be slightly turned on either, Daryl's strong and unmoving arms felt like fire around his waist and they weren't that far from his manhood. A single movement and it felt like Daryl could be gripping him harshly.

Daryl kept grinding against him and Glenn was helpless to do anything but lay there and take it. He was helpless, scared, and turned on beyond belief. It went on forever too, Daryl humped and Glenn bit down on his lip, listening for sounds outside. Then everything froze, and because it stopped so suddenly, Glenn thought perhaps that he had cum, but he quickly realized that he'd be able to feel that so the only other explanation would be that he had woke up.

Glenn bit his lip even harder drawing out blood now, "D-daryl, are you awake now?" He whispered unsure. Daryl's arms finally released him from their grasp and he could feel Daryl backing away slightly. Glenn chose to ignore the whole situation and inform Daryl of more important things. "There are some of those things scratching about outside and I was afraid to make any noise." He could barely see anything in the poor not even lit up room, though he could still tell that Daryl was tense and trying to move as far away from him as he could without leaving the bed. "Daryl? Could you not act all weird while I'm freaking out?" Glenn blurted out thinking that perhaps if they moved past the weirdness and focused on the problem it would be so awkward.

Daryl let out a breath that he had apparently been holding in, before moving back over to Glenn and rubbing a hand over the back of Glenn's neck. It was calming but not really what Glenn was looking for at the moment, especially when they were both sitting on Daryl's bed with hard-ons pressing up against their jeans. Or he should say his jeans; Daryl appeared to be in loose boxers and nothing else. Daryl ran his hand down Glenn's back, murmuring to him softly, "Why did you wear your clothes to bed? You don't have to be scared; I got ya from now on. Nothin a hurt ya."

Glenn felt a shiver go done his spine as Daryl pulled his shirt up and over his head. Then Daryl was running his hand over Glenn's front. If this was meant to be calming it wasn't. Daryl pressed his chest up against Glenn's back and Glenn couldn't help but to lean back into the furnace that was Daryl. He could feel Daryl's member still pressing up against his lower back. Well so much for avoiding the awkward situation because apparently Daryl was totally fine with just flying with it. A large hand crept its way down his pants a grabbed on his engorged flesh. Glenn thought he was going to have a heart attack. Then Daryl started moving his hand and Glenn had to go limp against him, he hadn't been touched like this by anyone, let alone another guy.

Daryl sucked on his earlobe and he shuddered, grabbing onto the blanket behind him. Then Daryl started moving like he had before, except this time he was awake. **And it felt good. **

Glenn was able to forget everything that he had seen the day before, all the horrors of this new world. Those things that were outside was gone, the scary shit he had to deal with wasn't there. All that existed was them, Daryl's warmth and the pleasure he was getting from him. Glenn couldn't help but groan quietly and lean into him even more. He had never imagined that being touched by some else would feel this good. Glenn same with Daryl's name on his lips and went lip as the redneck continued to grind against him frantically.

Daryl finished as he mouthed and nipped at Glenn bare back, panting into his ear and groaning out. It was hot and Glenn thought for a moment he might be able to get hard all over again from just that; then there was a smash to the front door and scratching from all around them.

**Fuck, they made to much noise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Last chapter was hot, am I right! And now it's time for a little bit more zombies, because nothing goes better with dry humping? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's how it goes. Review for me, I love you a lot if you do! **** And this chapters the end of it, so I hoped you liked it!**

**Disclaimer: Walking dead, I'm not sure that I'll ever have you…**

The both froze and tensed when another thump hit the door. Daryl quickly removed his hand from Glenn's pants a wiped it on the blanket below them. "I guess we should get moving if they already migrated up here." Daryl's voice was rough from sleep still and maybe from their previous activities as well. Glenn just sat there in a trance as Daryl pulled his clothes on and shoves things from around the cabin into a back pack. He was hurrying, just grabbing things left and right, not that there was much in the room to grab, so Daryl was pretty much stuffing his house into the bag.

He wasn't sure what to do really, if those things had moved this far out in that small amount of time, where could they go that would be safe? He didn't have a weapon either and with those things thumping and scratching at the door just leaving was going to be very dangerous. He got dressed quickly, pulling his shirt on and securing he own pack to his back. Nowhere was safe right now, so it would be best to keep moving. Glenn kind of hoped that Daryl would stay with him; he certainly felt strong and looked strong up against him.

He was just about to ask for Daryl's plan when Daryl grabbed him by the hand, much like he had the day before, and proceeded to drag him towards the door. While Glenn realized that Daryl wasn't much of a talker, he felt that they should at least clarify where they were going and if they were even going together. Shit like that was kind of important and necessary for this type of world. He never got the chance though, because Daryl kicked open the door, letting go of Glenn's hand in favor of blowing one of those things brains out with an arrow. Glenn gagged a tiny bit when he saw Daryl take out both of the others the same way and then wandering over and harshly heaving the around out of their skulls. Those things were dead, again.

Daryl looked back over his shoulder and motioned towards the truck. Glenn could only guess that this meant that they were going to go on together, though for the life of him he couldn't think of just why Daryl would want to travel with him. He wasn't a hunter, or doctor, or even a fighter; he would just be there, someone to take care of. It would be like lugging a child around and you would usually do that because they're blood or you generally cared for them, so that really didn't make any sense. Though when Daryl made sure that Glenn had his seatbelt on and it was correct, even though he didn't have one on himself, he somehow got that perhaps Daryl did care for him. He couldn't help but wonder if what had happened earlier that morning had anything to do with that.

They drove for hours in the truck and even the truck seemed to be good on gas, they were beginning to run low. He wasn't even sure that Daryl knew where he was going either, because Glenn swore that even though they were going up in a mountain like place, they were getting closer to Atlanta, instead of farther away. He was beginning to wonder if Daryl knew that when they came across a group of people, who had all set up a camp together.

As Daryl turned off the truck and the people all stared wide-eyed at them, Glenn looked over at him. "Are you sure it's a good idea to stay here?" He asked unsure what to think about this, he hadn't wanted to stay in a big group at the beginning and still didn't really want to now. It didn't seem like a safe thing to do; the people might do something nuts like feed them to those things in hopes of getting themselves away. It was a sickening thought, but was also one of those horrible things that he had witnessed trying to get out of Atlanta. A guy had stabs another in hopes of those biters would go after the blood instead of him and his child.

"This is for the best, safety in numbers." Was all Daryl said before he left the truck and introduced them to everyone. Guess he had to stay now, Daryl hadn't really given him a choice and he wasn't really up for running full speed through the woods on an empty stomach again anyway. He was about to wonder back over to Daryl and away from all the people talking to him in this new group, when he heard a voice call out from the woods. "Well, well, well, what da we got 'ere? Looks like my baby brother." A loud booming voice shouted as it came forward out of the woods.

Great, of course Daryl had some sort of family and he had probably new that they were here and that's why he had come up here. That meant that he would be alone again to; Daryl would go back to his family and leave him with these strangers. Glenn could have laughed at the irony, it wasn't like they were much more then strangers anyway, having spent a little over a day together now. Daryl could be a serial killer who wanted to take advantage of him before he died, Glenn wouldn't have known. Alone in this large group, perhaps even scarier than being out on his own. He would stay though, because Daryl brought him here, maybe even wanted him to be here with him.

Glenn bit down on his lip and picked a spot to set up his tent. What the hell, the world just ended anyway. **It's not like he had anything better to do.**


End file.
